


But There Was Tea

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Lorien - Freeform, reference to PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Celebrian's first encounter with Este in Lorien.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeCarabas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/gifts).



> I'm afraid there is only Este, not also Irmo and Namo, but I hope you like this, De Carabas!

'The pain came between me and everything', said Celebrian. 'I knew I was loved but could not feel it. I could not reach out to those who loved me. I was left alone in the dark.'

Este nodded.

Celebrian had been afraid of going to Lorien. She had feared Irmo or Este might do something Valarin--major and incomprehensible--that removed all the pain and fear as simply and quickly as a wizard waving a staff and muttering a spell. The idea should have been appealing, but she could not imagine how she would recognize herself afterwards.

She had shared her fear with her uncle and he had promised to come with her and watch over her as long as she needed him to. He had made good on his promise, too. He was sitting behind her, by the window, silent, discreet and observant as a hawk.

But Este, so far, was not intimidating or had made herself not to be so, for Celebrian's sake. The elegant, but simple grey dress, the long single string of pearls, the room that was furnished almost like a private parlour in Tirion--it could almost have been a select tea party. Not quite, of course.

But there was tea, in a black iron teapot. Este poured a cup and handed it to Celebrian. Celebrian accepted the cup and saucer, bowing her head, inhaling the scent and wondering what kind of tea it was and what to say next. She could not identify the scent, but it smelt of home. Suddenly, she was very homesick. That should have felt bad, but it didn't. Missing Imladris so violently, so purely, came as a kind of relief.

'We'll talk about what happened to you again, later,' said Este. 'Tell me about yourself, about the ones who love you.'

'Yes,' agreed Celebrian. 'Yes. Elrond...'

**Author's Note:**

> The uncle referred to is Finrod Felagund, Galadriel's brother, who has a special relationship with Celebrian in Himring 'verse, because he went through a similar experience in the dungeons of Tol-in-Gaurhoth.
> 
> The resemblance between Celebrian's first sentences and what Frodo says to Sam in Mordor (Return of the King, chapter: Mount Doom) is intentional.


End file.
